Destiel Bond for Eternity
by BlowMeDestiel
Summary: Castiel pressures Dean to reveal their love to Sam, though Dean isn't ready. He fears Sam will make him choose between the two, and he would find their love sick. Does Sam find out?


Dean sat at the edge of the grotty motel; his head fell heavily into hands. He stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, when Sam came through the door with a bounce in his step.  
'Hey, Dean, I found something on the case.. Dean? Are you OK?' Sams voice filled with concern, he could smell the stale whiskey seeping from Dean. Dean slowly raised his head, he stared at the peeling, green wallpaper, avoiding eye contact with his brother. Sams question sprung tears to Deans eyes, and he fought hard to stop them from flowing. Sam rushed towards Dean,  
'Dean? Has something happened?' he asked, getting more worried the longer Dean stayed quiet, but Dean didn't trust himself to speak, the tears threatened to spill down his soft cheeks. He couldn't tell Sam, he couldn't speak to no one about it, no one but Cas, but that was not an option at this moment in time. Sam wouldn't, couldn't understand. He would think it was sick, Hell, Dean would have too if he was Sam.  
'Dean! What the Hells wrong with you? Ever since you've got out of Hell, ever since Cas came into our lives you've been so hard to be around!', Sam's outburst surprised Dean, and pissed him off too.  
'You know what Sam? If I'm so hard to be around why the Hell are you here?' seethed Dean, tears finally escaping his sparkling eyes.  
Sam was silent for a brief moment, taking in Dean's drunken state.  
'Fine.' replied Sam curtly, turning his back on Dean he walked back out the door, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. He would leave Dean to sober up, maybe then he would be able to know what the Hell was up with him. As Sam went out the door Dean fell back onto the bed, resting his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking of that nights events. The tears were now falling fast and showed no sign on slowing down or stopping. He found it so hard to let people in, but most didn't push as hard as Cas did, yet he had never felt the way he felt about Cas before, Hell, he'd never even thought of another man before, but something about Cas made his heart flutter. Cas was different, special, and to Dean, he was perfect. He'd known Cas had strong feelings for him for as long as he'd known Cas, but until recently he'd never had the courage to stop fighting against it.  
Cas didn't understand why it was difficult for Dean to admit his feelings for Cas, his relationship with him, to Sam, to everyone. Dean hated himself for letting Cas down, he'd wished for than anything to have the strength to come out to Sam, but he was afraid of losing Sam. Dean hadn't meant to get so angry at Cas tonight, but the truth was, he wasn't angry at Cas, but himself.  
Dean had lay like that for a long time, long enough for the tears to stop and leave a soggy mess on his cheeks, when he sensed Cas in the room, and for a brief second his heart lifted, before dropping again. Dean didn't look around the room, he didn't need to, he knew Cas was there. Neither of them broke the silence for a good 5 minutes.  
'Dean.' Cas said simply, with heavy sadness to his voice. This broke Deans heart, HE had caused that sadness. HIM and him alone. Dean didn't respond, and Cas didn't push for one, he knew Dean would reply in his own time.  
'Cas.. Cas, I'm so sorry..' Dean whispered after a while, silent tears choking him. Cas looked down at the grubby floor, tears pricking his eyes.  
'No. You have nothing to apologise for, I was wrong to push you. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. If you wanted me to go, I'd understand.' Cas said, his voice kept evenly, but filled with emotion.  
This statement made Dean jump up.  
'Go? Cas, I don't want you to go, I don't want you to ever go, please Cas, don't ever leave me. Don't ever give up on me. Please..' Dean begged as he got closer to Cas.  
'If you want me to stay, I will. I won't ever leave. I don't want to ever leave you..' Cas replied, his eyes dropping to the floor.  
Hearing Cas say that made Dean feel like they were the only two in the world, he closed the space between Cas, his sadness replaced by lust.  
'Well..' Dean began, smiling slightly, 'You've got work, I don't want to be the reason you become a fallen angel.' finished Dean as he slowly lifted his hand to stroke Cas's perfect face.  
'I won't become a fallen angel, I'll simply become human.' responded Cas, unable to pick up on Dean's joke. Dean simply laughed slightly as he traced Cas's lips with the tip of his finger. He felt Cas quiver slightly under Deans touch. The two stared into each others time for eternity, until Dean couldn't take no more. He pushed his toned body against Cas and pushed his lips hard against Cas's and then again more softly. Cas left out a low moan and Dean began undressing both him and Cas. Dean lightly laid Cas down onto the single bed and pushed himself on top of Cas.  
'I love you.' whispered Dean into Cas's ear between passionate kisses.  
Cas stopped and stared into Deans eyes again, before his eyes fell to his lips.  
'I love you too.' breathed Cas, and he mean't it. Dean smiled to himself before lowering his head slightly. He began to kiss Cas's neck, slowly lowering them. The lower he got the more heavily Cas breathed. He could feel his erection throbbing against his stomach and his kissing became passionate bites. Cas's nails dug into Deans back as he pushed his hips against Dean. Cas's lust overcame him hard and he grabbed Dean and threw him against the bed, kissing him heavily, both their hands roaming each others bodies. There was no hesitation between the two as they began to fuck for the first time, it felt so natural, more natural than Dean had felt with any woman. They both fell into a sweaty heap, panting heavily, and both very, very satisfied. They lay together, with Cas nuzzling into Deans chest, in silence, both of them in utter content. They lay like that for most of the night, and Dean couldn't be happier. As Dean once more smiled to himself in the darkness he heard movement outside, but he didn't care about the outside world at that moment in time, so he ignored it. He quickly forgot about the noise and began reminiscing the past few hours when all of a sudden the door flew open and Sam walked in...

It took Sam what seemed like a lifetime to take it in. Dean and Cas froze, their bodies becoming stiff, and not in the way they enjoyed. Their muscles tensed and the silence was becoming painful, yet neither Dean nor Cas made a move to separate themselves. Sam still hadn't moved, still hadn't said a word. Deans heart beat painfully against his chest.  
Sam, who had been holding in his breathe, let out a long, uneven sigh. Sam attempted to speak, but he couldn't, he needed to clear his head. Stumbling out the door, Sam felt weak at the knees and didn't understand what he had seen. Of course he had seen the looks between them but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. He'd have never imagined this. His brother. Dean. The ladies man. Sam couldn't take it in.  
Cas knew better than to say anything. He wanted Sam to know about him and Dean, but even he knew Sam finding out this way was worse. Dean didn't know what to do, his heart was torn, he wanted to run after Sam, tell him it was all a mistake, that he was incredibly drunk. But he wanted to stay with Cas more, as much as he loved Sam, his love for Cas was stronger. The angel had been through wars for him, threatened his position in heaven, gave up everything, for him. He had saved Dean, and not just from Hell, but from a life of lies. He had encouraged Dean to love, a feeling Dean refused to have because of his job, and he also allowed Castiel to love. A feeling that could jeopardize his very existence. Cas was an angel of the Lord, he was supposed to follow His orders, shun feelings incase of doubt in the Lord. But it was beyond his control. It was beyond both of their controls.  
After a period of listening to Deans rapid heartbeat, Cas gingerly spoke up.  
'Dean..'  
Again, Dean didn't answer straight away.  
Cas was extremely worried Dean would disown their love. He would never ask Dean to choose him over Sam.  
'He wasn't supposed to find out like this, Cas.' Dean replied eventually.  
'I know.. I'm sorry..', Cas said, meaning every word.  
This apology shook Dean, and also angered him.  
'Sorry? What the Hell have you to be sorry for, Cas? I love you! What you would do for me, I'd do that over and over again for you! I'd die for you. If Sam can't accept this, then I'm sorry, but I can't accept Sam if he can't accept me, US.', Dean stated determined. In a way he was relieved Sam finally knows. The ball was out of his court now, it was up to Sam.  
It would break his heart if Sam couldn't accept their love, but it would kill him if he had to live without Cas.  
Dean and Cas lay like that for a few hours, both unable to bring themselves to move, and both worrying what the future would hold.  
As Dean fell into a deep sleep in the early hours of the morning, Cas lightly kissed him on the top of his head and left.  
Dean woke up with a start a few hours later, quickly he looked around for Cas, but he knew he wasn't in the room. As Dean looked around he seen Sam, he was sitting on the edge of the second bed, looking at Dean. He had been waiting for him to wake up. Dean tried several times to swallow the lump in his throat but gave up. He and Sam looked at each other for a moment, neither of them too sure what to say. Sam looked like crap, he hadn't slept and had obviously been drinking.  
'Sam..', began Dean, not too sure where the conversation was going to lead. He was terrified.  
'Dean.. just stop. Ok? I've got something to say and your going to sit their and listen to me!' Sam spat through clenched teeth. Dean felt sick, he searched Sams angry face, but couldn't work out what he was thinking..

Dean sat silently, bracing himself for whatever Sam was going to say. He knew he wouldn't like it, knew it wouldn't end good. Disappointment filled Sam's face, and Dean's head dropped in shame.  
'You and Cas, huh?' spluttered Sam revoltingly, 'How long?'  
'Sam.. it's not like that.. that.. that was our first time, but I've loved him from the start, Sam. I love him.' replied Dean, his voice filled with emotion and passion, 'I understand if you can't come to terms with it' he added silently.  
Sam was quiet once more, his face unreadable to Dean.  
'I just.. I don't understand why you didn't tell me, Dean. And you're right I don't understand, but I'm NOT losing you over it, what I do understand is that you can't help the way you feel, I'd rather not be a part of what's going on between the two of you, but I have to admit, I always knew there was something between the two of you.' said Sam with a shake to his head. It was going to take a Hell of a long while for him to wrap his head around this one.  
Sams speech filled Dean with immense joy, and he felt his heart grow larger against his chest. He'd never loved Sam as much as he did in the point of time. He admired Sam for his acceptance, even though he didn't agree with it.  
'Thank you, Sam.. thank you.' said Dean softly, tears pricking his eyes.  
The two brothers stared at one another for a long time, unable to break one anothers gaze.  
'I'll.. uh.. go research the case..' Sam said after a while, slowly making his way towards the door, as things had begun to get awkward.  
'Yeah.. the case..' Dean smiled, still in complete bliss.  
As soon as Sam left Dean sensed Cas like he always did.  
'So?' Cas asked eagerly.  
'So, what?' replied Dean, smiling cheekily as the cherished angel.  
'So.. how did he take it?' Cas pressed on, worry spread across his spectacular face.  
In reply to Castiel's question Dean quickly rushed towards his lover and firmly pressed his lips against the soft, perfectly shaped lips that belonged to Cas. Cas was taken aback slightly by this gesture, but quickly returned the kiss. Dean began grabbing at Castiel's clothes, longing for them to be off as quickly as possible. Cas began biting Deans neck, making Deans body quiver in pleasure. Cas smiled to himself and leaned towards Deans ear, 'I learn't that off a pizza guy.' he whispered cheekily. Dean laughed lowly, tearing off his own clothes, as well as Cas's until they where both entwined in each others sweaty, naked bodies. Their hard dicks pressed up against each other.  
Cas began experimenting maneuvers from porn he had seen on Deans laptop, gripping Deans dick with his hand he began to stroke it. This took the breath out of Dean and Cas felt Deans dick throb even harder under his touch. With his other hand Cas reached for his own. Both of them squirmed with pleasure under Cas's touch, Dean was liking this new, adventurous Cas.  
Overcome with passion Dean threw Cas against the thin wall of the motel room, his hips grinding against Cas's. Suddenly Cas pushed Dean face down on the bed, and lead himself into Dean. The pleasure both Dean and Cas felt was indescribable, and they began moaning loudly. Cas began thrusting, slowly at first, and then began to get faster, his nails embedded into Deans smooth back. Dean gripped the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turned white, and he bit down hard on the blanket to cover his moans. They panted in time with each other, and as Cas came close to climaxing their moans quickly turned to screams. With a finally few deep thrusts Cas filled Dean, his body slumped on top of Deans, both breathless. Lying like this felt right to both Cas and Dean, as their hands found each others, Dean guided Cas's hand to his own face, nuzzling against the warm, safe hands. Him and Cas belonged together, and nobody could keep them apart.


End file.
